Dean and Castiel: Part 1
by insomeroh
Summary: Set after 8x22 - inspired by the scene where Castiel tried to apologise: "For what?" "For everything. "Everything? Like ignoring us..." etc. Castiel appears in front of Dean to try talk things out. Sex ensues. Dean/Castiel drabble.


Castiel could see the pain in Dean's eyes, it had always been there but the more Dean tried to turn the situation around and assure Castiel that he wasn't hurt, he was angry, the more Castiel could see right through it. It was then that he realised there was no point in trying to say any words – trying to apologise again wouldn't get him anywhere. Instead, Castiel stayed silently staring at Dean until Dean was forced to look up. Taken aback by Castiel's silence, Dean edged closer.

"Why are you still here?" Dean's voice cracked, and it was evident to Castiel that he was trying not to cry, or at least not to show that he was. Castiel's guilt was overwhelming – watching Dean in this state reminded him just how fragile Dean really was. With all that's going on – Sam's trials, Crowley on their trail and Kevin god-knows-where, who was there to make sure Dean was ok?

"I'm making sure you are ok."

"Yeah well, I'm fine so, you don't have to stay here." He answered instantaneously. Both stared into eachothers' eyes for a few seconds before a single tear left Dean's left eye.

"Dean, it's ok. You're human, you feel. Don't be afraid. I'm here, I'm not leaving this time. I'm sorry I hurt you, but you know that. The least I can do is stay here with you. You don't have to be alone any longer." This confession struck Dean with surprise, because Dean had never even considered anyone looking out for him. His priority was always Sam's safety, thus he didn't think about himself. But here he was; someone in front of him offering everything he had ever provided for Sam, and he didn't know what to do. Better yet – it was Castiel in front of him. He has fallen so deep and hadn't realised it, Castiel was what he needed. Their kiss was quick but meaningful, and Castiel knew once and for all that there was finally becoming a peace between them. It was Dean's loneliness that had consumed him and for Castiel to acknowledge that was all Dean needed. Sam was the broken one, but Dean was the one who needed saving. Castiel felt this protectiveness over Dean, and saw Dean for who he really was. And more than that, he admired Dean. And that was all he wanted, really. Protection, respect and love. Finally they had reached an equilibrium and met each other half way. It was beautiful; neither really realised just what a perfect fit they were until right now, in the bunker, in a deepened kiss. Castiel reached a hand up to Dean's face, wiping the tears away in the process. They pulled away as Dean studied Castiel's face.

"What are we-"

"Don't think about it." Castiel cut him off and pulled him into a kiss again; swinging him around so that Dean was pressed against the wall. They were moving faster now but only to achieve a familiarity with each other's mouths. Dean's hands were grasping Castiel's hair, pulling and twisting, indicating that he wanted more. The way Dean kissed Castiel showed that he was submitting; letting Castiel take control. Castiel began kissing Dean's neck, as Dean pressed his head back against the wall, allowing little sharp gasps to escape from his mouth. He wrapped both arms around Castiel's shoulders, unwrapping him of his trenchcoat slowly. Castiel lifted his head up to reach Dean's eyes, and kissed him roughly on the mouth. He began ripping off Dean's shirt, indifferent to the fact he was ripping off the buttons too. He discarded the shirt, tossing it onto the floor. Dean replicated Castiel's actions, ripping Cas' shirt off in the same animalistic nature. They were skin-on-skin now, all apart from jeans which Castiel was removing roughly. Both Dean's jeans and Castiel's trousers fell to the floor, and they joined again in rough, quick, sharp kisses as Dean pushed both of them onto the bed. Realising Dean was atop him, Castiel rolled them over so that it was the other way around, but Dean didn't care. He just wanted Castiel, now. Everything was heavy breathing and hands and touching and moans and kisses now – Castiel left gentle kisses all over Dean as he gently thrust inside him. Dean's groan was a mixture of pain and pleasure, but he didn't care.


End file.
